Fae-Witched
by puzzlepiece10
Summary: What happens when the almighty Fae that can enslave those with her blood encounter two powerful witches in StoryBrooke a town that isn't supposed to exist? There will be magic, fighting, love, some angst, sex, the Evil Queen, Bo, Emma, a couple of dragons, action, and everything else in between.
1. Tales of a Lost Girl, Queen,and Princess

**A/N: If you are receiving an update for Chapter 1; It was pointed out that Dagny's name was Dabny in a lot of places. Sorry my spellcheck must have changed it. So, I am re-uploading this chapter to correct the mistake.**

**Chapter 1: Tales of a Lost Girl, Queen, and Princess**

**Toronto, Canada**

Kenzi and Bo were sitting at the breakfast table. "It's nice to have you back Kenz." Bo said.

"Puhlease, you have the hot doctor to keep you company. You didn't miss me THAT much."

Kenzi replied, as she ate a spoonful of cereal and continued, "Plus, ya know I was raising your half-sister."

Bo stiffened at the mention of Lauren. She didn't know how to break it to Kenzi that they were over. Lauren thought she could be okay with Bo not being able to be monogamous. In the end it was what broke them, even after all they had been through. She was a succubus after all, and Lauren was human. Maybe, they were doomed from the beginning and were foolish enough to think that their love was enough. Bo sighed.

"Lauren and I are over Kenz." Bo said resigned, she had to face that fact sooner or later.

Kenzi dropped the spoon in her hand and looked up at Bo, "Oh my God. Bo, Bo are you okay? I'm sorry. What happened?"

"In the end she just couldn't deal with the fact that she couldn't meet my needs, sexually. She was always scared I was going to leave her. Also, the fact that she didn't have powers to help "protect" me when I thought that issue was over, and it seemed to keep resurrecting itself every now and then."

Kenzi listened and nodded her head, she hadn't been the biggest fan of Lauren in the beginning she was Team Dyson. However, that didn't mean that she wanted to see her best friend heartbroken. Bo and Lauren had been together for several years. Enough time to where Kenzi had shown back up with a teenage Dagny.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved her, and I'll admit I did have my reservations about her but, she did always come through and she is still helping with Dagny and with Fae related issues. It must be hard to see her so much and not be together. How long has it been since you guys called it quits?" Kenzi questioned.

Bo sighed again, "A couple of months."

"You know you always have Dyson if you want to go back to him."

Bo shook her head and replied, "Like I told him love changes and it did with him. I will always love him but, not like that. I don't even think it's a good idea if we sleep together anymore. He is the acting Ash and did pledge his loyalty to me. I think that's as far as it needs to go these days."

Kenzi took her best friend duties seriously and she thought for a moment before she replied. When the idea came to her head she squealed and said, "You know what we need? A road trip. You, me, Dagny. Let's go explore the world! You have been stuck in this city for too long. Let's go see what the world has to offer for a little while and then you will come back rested and with your heart healed."

"Kenz, we can't. There is always something to do here and you know Dyson won't let us leave without coming along and I don't know if I can deal with him like that at this point."

"Yeah, but you might NEED him, to curb that appetite, keep you from a killing spree on the road, and have the cops chasing after us."

Bo sighed at the rationality in Kenzi's thought process. She had grown during the years she was away. Bo knew that it was a good plan however, now that Dyson was owner of the Dal, the place that was meant for peace between Light and Dark Fae she didn't know if she wanted to risk the disturbance.

Bo sighed after she thought it through and relented, "Okay, road trip with a teenager and Dyson."

Before they could finish their conversation, the door barged open. Bo and Kenzi looked to see who it could be. They both stood up on high alert, and who other than Tamsin came strolling in.

"Hey guys." Tamsin said as if she hadn't been missing for several years.

Kenzi yelled for Dagny to come downstairs, "Dagny!"

Dagny came rushing down the stairs and before she could see them, she huffed, "What? I was in my room listening to music. I didn't do anything."

Tamsin looked at her daughter as she came into view, blonde like her, tall, toned physique. "Dagny." She said softly.

Dagny looked up and recognized her mother, she had seen several pictures of her growing up, "Mom." She said quietly as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

They raced towards each other and embraced in a hug. "I got back as soon as I could. I never wanted to leave you. "Tamsin whispered into her daughters' ear.

"I know. Kenzi and Bo explained everything to me. How did you get back?"

"Nothing could ever keep me apart from you forever, even death."

"You're so beautiful. You're so grown." Tamsin said taking a step back to fully take in her daughter.

Dagny blushed, "Well, you know Valkyrie's we grow up fast."

Tamsin turned to Kenzi, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She is beautiful, she is everything."

Kenzi blushed from the attention, "You're welcome, Tam Tam."

"So, where is my room? I want Dagny and I to catch up. Are we going to the Dal tonight?" Tamsin said.

Bo rolled her eyes, the same old Tamsin even death couldn't take her strong, blunt, and partying personality away.

"I can go too. I'm 21 in Valkyrie years." Dagny said.

"Only if your other mom says it's okay." Tamsin chuckled as she looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi was a little surprised as this was a lot to take in so quickly. Tamsin being back and what it meant for her relationship with Dagny whom she had raised. She didn't want to get into that tonight, so she responded with a smile," Sure, one big ole happy family."

Dagny went upstairs to show Tamsin that her room was still there none of her belongings had been moved and her room had only been cleaned. Yes, even though Bo and Kenzi had more money they all still lived in that little old run-down house that was home to them. Since Kenzi and Dagny's return they had made renovations, upgraded the interior of the house, put windows panes in instead of having board up windows, painted the outside of the house. They wanted it to feel more like a home instead of a stopping place for Dagny.

A few hours later, Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, and Dagny piled into Kenzi's new car courtesy of Hale and the money he had left her after his untimely death. It was a Mercedes Benz G-Class SUV, leave it to Kenzi to drive something so big.

However, Bo did have to admit that it was very comfortable. When they pulled into the parking space at the Dal. Bo, let out a deep breath it was her first time going out since she had told anyone about her and Lauren's breakup. Kenzi was right it was time for her to get her groove back, after all she was a succubus and sex was what kept her alive. She couldn't keep wallowing over the fact that Lauren couldn't really accept who she was. However, Bo knew a part of her would always love Lauren just like a part of her would always love Dyson. Despite that, there was something inside of her telling her that she might not have just met her soulmate yet, the person that would truly love her flaws and all. She knew she was a lot to handle and her sexual needs alone were a lot for a human or Fae to handle. Bo knew deep in her heart that everything would be okay although it hurt like hell right now.

They all walked into the Dal and up to the bar to order drinks, and Mark, Dyson's son was bartending. They all ordered their drinks and then found a table. It wasn't long before Dyson came out of the "basement" and joined them.

He stopped short of the table when he saw who was with them, "Tamsin?" He said in surprise.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "The one and only, back from the dead only a few hours and already celebrating." She said as she lifted her drink in a toast.

Dyson laughed his hearty laugh and yelled, "A round of drinks for everyone in celebration of my old friend who returned from the dead."

Tamsin chucked, "Hopefully, my drink tab is always free."

The whole crew minus, Trick, Hale, and Ciara whom they had all lost in battle along with Bo's mother and father were there. Vex was still somewhat present and had joined them for a drink or two before he left them to go sit with his boyfriend, Mark, at the bar while he worked.

It felt good to Bo to have everyone back, there were seconds, minutes, and moments where she didn't think about Lauren. If she were honest it still hurt. She thought that they were soulmates and would be together until Lauren passed away as a mortal.

Kenzi the ever-best friend picked up on it, "You know, Bo Bo, Dagny and I are going on a road trip. We need a little vacation."

Dyson raised his eyebrow and replied, "Vacation? Didn't you just get back Kenz?"

Before Kenzi could reply Bo had decided just to let it all out after all she was on her fifth shot and third beer, "Lauren and I broke up a couple of months ago and I just need to get away for a while."

"Well, of course I'm in anywhere Dagny and you two are going. I'm going. I don't want to miss out on all of the fun." Tamsin interjected.

Dyson looked at Bo and knew what she would need, "I'm in as well. Mark can run the bar and Vex will be here with him. I haven't taken a vacation in 100 years. I sure could use one."

Kenzi clapped and grinned at the group, "Well, it's all settled. We leave the day after tomorrow."

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

After Emma had returned for Regina's coronation ceremony with Hook and Hope, things had been a weird, a good weird. Regina was in a happy place. She wasn't wishing death and destruction on anyone, wasn't lost, and had finally come to terms with who she was and had learned how important self-love was.

Upon Regina's return from her travels with Henry and another curse. Mal had finally told Regina that she believed Lily to be Regina's daughter. Regina had taken it all in stride and worked hard to form a relationship with Lily and it eventually turned into the mother and daughter relationship that she was hoping for. Mal and Regina co-parented just as Emma and Regina co-parented the Henry's. The Henry that she raised from infancy and the Henry Jr, they had taken to call him that she had returned from the Wish Realm.

Regina had a lot of time to think during her travels and upon her return to Storybrooke where she was named the Good Queen and ruled all the seven realms. In order to get to where she was in her life she had to lose so much, Daniel, her father, Robin, and so many more things. In order to make it to Storybrooke Regina had to crush the heart of the person she loved the most, her father in order to cast the dark curse. Regina missed her father every day, but would she take it all back? She had her happiness however, after seeing her father in the Underworld the guilt she felt from killing him had given her closure and the resolve she needed to be the better person she was today. She never wanted to revisit the vengeance, the pain, and the suffering that the Evil Queen inflicted upon others as well as herself.

Regina had to come to terms with the Evil Queen being a part of who she was as when she tried to split the Evil Queen from herself, they neither had been whole. She realized then that there was light and dark in everyone and you can't let either side snuff out the other. Regina had fought for the person she had become today and now she had possessed both light and dark magic. On top of it all she had found out that she was part Goddess and some of her powers had been locked. That she was stronger than she had ever imagined and that the Savior was not there only to save the town but, to save Regina as well. When Regina had first found this out, she was shocked and surprised, and it was a big adjustment. However, Regina determined as ever, learned and grew with her powers and Emma, Henry, and Lily whom she found out was her daughter when Maleficent.

Regina hadn't wanted to get her hopes up that she had another child and although, she had believed Maleficent she needed some sort of confirmation outside of the magic that she felt emanating from Lily. The DNA test had confirmed what Regina had felt and Regina had ended up with more than she could have ever hoped for than when she was the Evil Queen. Although, she had done her penance and tried to make right her wrongs, she still felt as if something was missing. She supposed in a way that the Dark Curse did provide her a happy ending albeit, the price was very high. She had grown and realized that she was broken when she was the Evil Queen and albeit she was still kind of broken, she wouldn't take that pain out on other people anymore. She didn't want to be a villain in anyone's story any longer.

It wasn't her being greedy and wanting more power and domination she was quite happy with what she had in Storybrooke but, it was something in her soul saying that someone and something was missing.

Henry and Emma had already tried to help her find her happily ever after and it didn't come quite how she expected it. She had gained a daughter, another son, was named the Good Queen and ruler of all the realms that were brought to StoryBrooke, she had learned of powers that she didn't even know that she had before. However, she knew that love was still out there for her. That's what everyone wants, no matter how much success, and love they have for their children, they still yearn that romantic love, the happily ever after in that aspect. She could be quite content with what she had now. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge this. That was what always got her into trouble, tamping down her feelings, lying to herself, and not feeling all the emotions that she needed to feel in order to heal and move forward in a positive manner.

Regina reminisced on the fact that, Emma had returned with the one-handed wonder and their baby together, Hope. She was adorable as could be and 2 years old now. She had taken to Regina quite nicely and there were a lot of family dinners with her, Henry and his family, Lily, Mal, Henry Jr, Snow White, Prince Charming, Neal, Emma, Hope, Red, Granny, and she begrudgingly allowed Captain Hook to join. Regina had Snow White and Prince Charming helping her rule the realms along with Mal, Emma, Henry, Lily, Red, and even Granny was a part of her royal advisors. She still didn't trust the damn fairies but, she allowed Blue to be a part of her advisory board as well. StoryBrooke was 7 times the size it was since she had cast her dark curse. But it was home, it felt more like home than the Enchanted Forest and at least they had plumbing, electricity, the internet, grocery stores, and modern medicine.

Regina was in her office sitting at her desk as she had ruminated over the past 10 years when she heard the door burst open. She looked up and saw none other than Emma Swan waltzing in, still dressed as if she were in some alternate reality, like when they were in the Wish Realm she had been dressing in this manner since she had begun dating and eventually married Hook. Like a 1950's housewife and damsel in distress that wasn't the Emma Swan she knew nor the town. However, no one said anything but, Regina was a little concerned and Snow White had quietly addressed her concerns as well.

"Don't you ever knock, Mrs. Swan or should I say Mrs. Hook?"

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair across from Regina's desk, "Whatever, Madam Mayor. We have a situation."

Regina straightened up at that statement, "Well, what is it?"

"I think Henry Jr., has a girlfriend."

Regina lifted one of her eyebrows at that, "This is the emergency that you stormed into my office with? Henry Jr., has a girlfriend? He is an adult."

"Well, I don't know about girlfriend. But he has been chatting with someone on the internet."

"From outside of Storybrooke."

Emma nodded her head.

"Hmmm...well, he is in his 20's and has dated only a few young women up until now. So, why not just let him see where it goes?"

Regina couldn't understand why Emma had come to her with this. Henry was grown and married with two children and Henry Jr, the one she brought back from the wish realm was in his early 20's, made good grades and was attending Storybrooke University. They had good kids.

Emma sighed and let why she had really entered her office spill out, "Well…you have been avoiding me outside of family dinners since I returned."

Regina scoffed, "I have not. You are a married woman with three kids. I hardly believe that you need me to keep you company."

"Regina, we are best friends and you have four kids as well."

"Three kids, Mrs. Hook."

Emma stumbled on her words, "Well, yes of course. It just feels like we have co-parented Henry, Henry Jr, and I know you have Lily and I have Hope. It's a lot of kids you know."

Regina let it go for now, "If you insist Mrs. Hook."

Emma huffed, "Stop. Calling. Me. That. I never legally changed my name."

"You live in a fairytale land Mrs. Hook. There isn't always a need for that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Swan. My last name is Swan. Not Hook. Not Jones. Not whatever other little digs you want to throw at me."

Regina rolled her eyes and replied in a tone that was a bit too syrupy sweet, "Whatever you prefer…Mrs. Swan."

Emma stood up to take her leave, she had really come here to tell Regina something else. When Emma was just on the precipice of coming clean, she always lost her courage when she was in her presence. Regina wasn't the Evil Queen anymore but, her presence was still demanding although she had been crowned the Good Queen. Regina still had a temper and she didn't know how she could break this to Regina.

As Emma stood and turned towards the door, before her nerves left her, she turned to Regina and said, "I believe Hope is your child."

Emma ran out of Regina's office as she heard Regina call after her. Emma had been holding that in for years, she had the inkling that it might be Regina's because her and Hook were on and off until they decided to get married. However, when Hope started to display magical powers a week ago. Emma had no choice but, to acknowledge that the life she had been living was lie. She had never really loved Hook and she thought he was her happy ending although they never proved that they were true love's she was just happy to have someone who wanted her and never gave up. It never felt how it should have if she was truly in love. Albeit, she had continued the charade. She had never cheated on Hook, what happened with Regina had happened during one of her and Hook's off period before she decided to up and marry him and then Regina ran off with Henry and was cursed.

Regina sat stunned at her desk, did Emma say what she thought she said that Hope might be her child? Another one of her children that she had missed time with, that she had missed seeing grow-up. Regina thought how the hell did she have all these damn children when she had drunk an infertility potion. The nerve of Emma Swan the bane of her existence, the light of her heart, to drop this massive bomb on her and to run out of her office. How dare she? Regina felt the Evil Queen rise and she pushed her down. The Evil Queen would serve no purpose in this endeavor, but Regina would. She sat at her desk and began to plot her next move. She had so many questions and not enough answers. This wasn't the end. If Hope was hers, she would fight for her and she wouldn't lose. She wouldn't lose on seeing another child grow up. She would have her family damnit no matter what the cost. She decided letting the Evil Queen out a bit couldn't only help her case. Regina smirked and continued plotting her next move.


	2. Before the Metamorphosis

**Chapter 2: Before the Metamorphosis**

**Ontario, Canada**

Everyone had arrived at Bo and Kenzi's place at the crack of dawn to get ready to leave for their road trip. Kenzi had bought a Cadillac Escalade to seat everyone more comfortably and for more storage for their luggage. It was parked out front of their house and everyone was loading up their luggage; for they hadn't given a specific time frame on how long their wandering trip would be.

They had decided to make their way down the East coast of the United States, none of them had really ever spent a lot of time in the United States recently, if ever and they thought it would be a good experience for all of them but, especially Dabny.

After everyone had loaded their luggage, they all climbed into the SUV and Kenzi said, "Is everyone ready for the road trip of their lifetime!"

The passengers just shrugged as if they weren't excited. But, Kenzi knew that they all were. They were just a subdued bunch and even though they never said it, they appreciated her enthusiasm.

"I made a playlist for this trip. Our first vacation as a family!" Kenzi shouted as she began the playlist for the road trip.

"Yay!" Dabny replied less than enthusiastically.

"Where to first?" Kenzi added ignored Dabny's smart-alecky response.

"Let's go to LA first and then fly to the East Coast and make our way down the coast." Bo suggested.

"Good idea. Bo, Bo." Kenzi chirped.

"Anyone opposed to the plan?" Kenzi asked?

"What about passports and licenses?" Dyson asked.

"Those are already taken care of." Kenzi said beckoning towards Bo to reach in the glove compartment.

Bo opened the glove compartment and pulled out a thick manila envelope, she opened the envelope and saw passports and identification for everyone. She handed them out individually to everyone and sat back to enjoy the ride. They weren't that far from LA. She was happy that Kenzi had come back, right in the nick of time to help save everyone from themselves.

This gave Tamsin and Dabny time to reconnect, it gave herself time to get over her heartbreak, hopefully Kenzi would have a couple of flings along the way since she hadn't dated anyone since Hale, and Dyson needed to stop brooding and to have some fun.

"I say first LA, next Vegas, and then we fly to the East Coast. Everyone here needs to have some fun." Bo said.

Tamsin laughed, "I agree and this coming from the person resurrected from the dead. You people are depressing. Yes, responsibilities and all of that are important and I intend to take care of mine." She said turning to Dabny.

"That still doesn't mean you can't have fun and enjoy life. It doesn't last forever. Trust me I know."

"You weren't all full of sunshine and rays before you died the last time. Let's not pretend." Bo replied.

Tamsin chuckled, "I know, and I probably never will be. But, let's just have some fun while it's quiet. You know we are always thwarting world ending danger. It might never come again."

Dyson grunted in agreement, Bo acquiesced, Dabny looked at her mom and smiled, and Kenzi clapped her hands.

This was the beginning of the journey that they would have never expected.

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Regina had ruminated over what Emma had said for the past week. That Hope was her child and not Hooks. It changed things but, it didn't much seeing as how Emma was still with that insipid pirate. However, Regina had a plan and she was about to execute that plan. It seems as if people had forgotten who she was. No, she wasn't about to go on a killing spree but, she would channel some of her inner deviousness.

Regina picked up the phone to call Emma it rang once before she picked up, "Hello." Emma said tepidly.

"Mrs. Swan. You are needed in my office immediately." Regina said and hung up the phone.

Regina smirked to herself as she knew Emma was terrified of her reaction after she had told her the news, so she had let her stew for a week. Regina was upset with Emma for not telling her sooner, but she could emphasize with her and understand where she was coming from, at least Emma had the courage to tell her before Hope was too old. Hope, she didn't like that name, it represented the whole Charming family and their hope brigade. She would see to it that at least Hope's name was changed to reflect that she was a Mills and not a Jones.

That her child would not carry the name of the pirate that had her tortured. She never understood how Emma could be with her after that and still claim that they were best friends, but she buried that anger because what good would it have done. She was supposed to have been a "hero" now, she preferred the term anti-hero. It suited her quite nicely. Regina was never going to play by the same rules as the so-called heroes but, she would still do the right thing for her children's sake, after all she was almost to half of a soccer team of children and she secretly loved it. She didn't mind that she would never carry a child but, the knowledge that she could still create them left her feeling a joy she hadn't felt in a long time.

It had only been ten minutes before Regina heard a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in." Regina said.

Emma walked in slowly, looking around to see if it was a trap. Regina rolled her eyes.

"I didn't set a trap for you and I do not wish to harm you. I only want to speak to you." Regina said.

Emma relaxed ever so slightly still unsure of Regina's motives. After all, she knew the woman and wouldn't take what she had been told without some sort of repercussion.

Regina gestured for Emma to sit down and Emma slid into the chair slowly and carefully, for all she knew Regina might have rigged some sort of bomb to it.

Regina hid a smirk as she lifted her mug to her lips and took a drink of coffee, once she set it down, she sat back in her chair and looked at Emma as she was fidgeting in her chair. She waited a full five minutes before she spoke.

"Emma would you care to explain about the circumstances that we find ourselves in?" Regina said coolly.

Emma looked up at Regina, she really studied her face, she couldn't find any anger or irritation because those were faces, she was all too familiar with.

"Umm…well, you know that night we shared when Hook and I were thinking about divorce and we had drinks and ummm…you know what happened. I believe that's when Hope was conceived."

Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma and responds, "Let me understand this clearly Mrs. Swan. This was approximately a year and a half ago and you are only finding this information pertinent to me now. Why now?"

Emma was fidgeting and didn't really have a good response, "Regina, I don't know. Maybe because the baby fuckin looks like you and is starting to show that she has magic and the magic signature is purple and white. It kind of seemed obvious to me at that point, not to mention that she is beginning to look a lot like you, and I'm sure Hook has noticed although he doesn't say anything."

"Hope, what an awful name for a child. She is using magic already?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head, "It just began a few weeks ago. I was feeding her, and she ran out of cinnamon apples and the jar kept refilling until she was hungry."

Regina couldn't help but look smug. Her daughter, their child was showing a natural gift for magic at such a young age.

"What do you intend to tell the pirate?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know Regina things haven't been good for a long time."

"I can tell by your wardrobe." Regina said smugly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You figure it out. Until then I expect more time with Hope. I won't miss seeing another child of mine growing up. You also better determine what you are going to tell Hook because I won't wait long until I begin telling other's that Hope is mine. I will not, I repeat will not have that dirty pirate who handed me over to be tortured claiming my child as his own." Regina exclaimed.

Emma didn't know how to respond to that she supposed she had forgot about Hook handing Regina over to Tamara and Greg to be tortured. There had been one thing after another since that happened and Regina never addressed it after that. Emma nodded her head, stood up, and walked out of the office. She had a lot to think about, the primary issue being how to tell Hook that Regina was Hope's mother.

Emma had hoped that Hook was Hope's father and not because she loved him so much but, because she didn't want to disappoint everyone. They supposedly had true love but, it didn't feel how it should. When they were in the Underworld, they had proved their true love however, now she wasn't so sure that was the truth or something Hades told them as a trap. Everyone else had proved their love with true love's kiss and Hook and she had proved it with some weight and scales shit in the Underworld. It never felt right and it still didn't feel right.

**Las Vegas, NV**

Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson, and Dabny had just left LA and were headed to Vegas next. They boarded a private plane to Vegas.

"Sin City here we come!" Kenzi exclaimed as they got seated on the plane to head to Vegas.

Bo laughed, "Maybe, we can get you laid while we are there."

Kenzi scoffed, "I am not like you Bo-Bo. I need to date, have a little romance, fall in like at least like before I give them the goods."

"I know Kenz, I just want you to be happy. "

"I am happy. I'm happy here with you and our family."

"Alright buckle up people! 1 hour until we are in Vegas baby." Kenzi yelled at everyone.

Kenzi had always been the one to rile the team up but, since she had left to raise Dabny she had turned into the fun Mom, that embarrassed everyone but, she was still herself, supportive, and very fun.

Dyson groaned he hadn't been on an airplane in his hundreds of years of existence. Tamsin smirked at her daughter and they all buckled up for they knew what Vegas had to offer a group like them was only trouble.

The crew landed within an hour to Vegas and headed to their hotel where Kenzi had booked them a suite at The Venetian. They had taken a limo from the airport hangar to their hotel, it was the best option to accommodate all of them.

They all arrived at the hotel and stared around in awe. It was beautiful. Bo was taking in the scenery and then noticed all the beautiful men and women that surrounded them. She was getting hungry. Women and men walking around in their best dressed, a lot of women with skimpy outfits and men in some of their best dressed clothing.

Dyson noticed Bo's reaction and walked over to her and whispered, "We should take care of that before we leave the room. We don't want to cause a scene or have any accidents."

Bo nodded her head in agreement. Kenzi checked them in and they walked to their room. Kenzi had not just gotten them a suite, she had splurged for the Chairman suite that had four bedrooms and was 7,900 square feet. It was bigger than their house, three or four of their houses could probably fit into the size of this suite. When they walked in there was a double entrance with Italian marble, a waterfall feature, a living room with a piano, a bar, a desk, a flat screen TV. As they went to explore further, they noticed the that each bedroom had seating areas separated from the dining and living room, jetted hot tubs, a theater room, steam room, and gym.

They all met back in the living room once they were finished exploring the massive suite. It was decided that Dabny and Tamsin would share so that they could have bonding time. Bo, Kenzi, and Dyson would each have their own room. They decided to unwind and meet in the living area in an hour.

Once they all retreated to their rooms, Bo left her room and went to find Dyson. She knew she needed to have herself under control before they left the room and she immersed herself in the general population of Las Vegas. She knew that the Fae community had a leader and presence throughout the United States and throughout the world but, she wasn't in the mood to get on anyone's radar.

Bo quenched her thirst with Dyson in enough time to sneak back to her room, shower, and change before it was time to meet back with everyone.

Bo came out of her room ready to go. "Alright, who's ready to see Vegas?"

"Someone's pretty preppy." Tamsin commented knowingly.

Bo ignored it and they all left the room. They stayed in Vegas three days touring everything, they went to the Stratosphere, hit all the casinos, rode the Monorail, went to the Miracle Mile shops. They had a blast and made a lot of memories, of course Bo didn't just stick to feeding from Dyson she had entertained a few men and women along the way, enough to keep her satisfied for the next few days. The crew picked up a lot of mementos and took hundreds of pictures.

Dyson even appeared like he had a good time. Tamsin and Dabny spent a lot of time bonding together and it was good for the rest of the group to see. Tamsin was drunk the entire time but, she still never left Dabny's side.

When it was time to leave, they boarded another private plane. Bo still feeling the extra pick-up from her small feast in Vegas boarded the plane and sat down across from Kenzi.

"NYC here we come! Whoo." Bo exclaimed.

Kenzi rolled her eyes before a grin burst across her face. She had really missed Bo and their time together. The sad moments of missing Hale were still there but, they weren't as soul crushing. She needed this vacation just as everyone else needed it. She felt like she was almost ready to move on, stop grieving Hale, and to open her heart to love again.

StoryBrooke, Maine

Regina was in her kitchen preparing Sunday dinner. It had become a tradition; everyone would come to Regina's house. By everyone, she even meant the Charming clan, Snow and David. She had begun to tolerate them more only because she loved Neal so much. Although, this toleration of hers didn't stop the snide comments. Usually, it was Henry, Jacinda, Lucy, Henry Jr., Emma, Hope, Snow, David, Neal, Zelena, Robyn, Alice, Lily, and Maleficent. She loved having a houseful of people and she got to spend time with her children. She didn't mind that cooking for a houseful of people took most of the day. She had forbidden Snow from bringing food because she couldn't cook. Mal wasn't to bring food either because what she thought of cooked meat was charring it to a blaze. So, she settled on cooking the entire feast herself every Sunday. She could have magicked up the feast but, she felt like that was cheating.

She had settled into cooking when her phone rang and who was it none other than Emma Swan. Regina sighed and picked up the phone, she wasn't mad at her she was just tired of her taking her time to figure out what she wanted. It had been years now and they had been in this little dance for far too long.

"Hello." Emma said into the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan."

"Well, umm…I just wanted to make sure that I was still invited to dinner today."

Regina shook her head although Emma couldn't see it, "Of course you are Mrs. Swan. When else would I get to see my daughter? Have you made arrangements yet for me to see her more?"

Emma sighed, "Not yet. Please give me until the end of the week. I'm working on it. I promise."

Regina knew that there was nothing she could do short of using magic to speed the situation along and that wasn't something she would do in this case.

"Okay, Emma. See you later." She said exasperated and hung up the phone.

Emma looked at the phone after the call ended, had Regina just called her Emma? Emma knew she needed to tell Hook but, she wasn't sure how. She knew he had already suspected but, she just didn't want to fight with him. He was good at making her feel guilty and like she needed to give more to their relationship. She was at the point to where she had given enough. She should have never let it get this far, especially after they were both the Dark One and the way that he treated her. However, she had just continued thinking that she deserved that type of treatment and she didn't want to disappoint anyone. Emma decided that she would tell Hook in the next day or two. She knew he had been cheating on her for a long while, it was just another battle she had avoided.

**New York, NY**

When the crew landed in New York they went to their hotel at The Knickerbacker, they group went in and checked into their suite. It was nice but, not as nice as the one they had in Las Vegas. But, no one was complaining about it was still miles nicer than where they lived at home.

The group put down their luggage, Bo fed from Dyson, they explored New York City for the next few days, they visited Times Square, the Diamond District, China town, they experienced the nightlife, and made many great memories together. Memories that none of them would ever forget. They got moments and made sure to take plenty of photos together. After they left New York they were going to make their way down the Eastern seaboard by car until they made it to Florida.

The group had stayed in NYC for four days before they decided it was time to continue their travels. They figured they would make their way to the coast, Maine and then start beginning to make their way down the Eastern seaboard.

They had decided it would be better for them to buy a car in case they wanted to travel back to Canada by car and they didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves, they paid cash for things when they could. They were always aware that there might be potential danger for them as they embarked on their vacation.

They made their way to Maine and got lost when, it appeared to be nothing but woods and no surrounding town near. It was when they saw a sign that said StoryBrooke, Maine that wasn't on any map or GPS that they could find, that little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.

StoryBrooke, Maine

Regina was asleep when she jumped up from her bed at the recognition of unique magical signatures that had just crossed the town lines.

She fumbled for her phone and called Emma, "Meet me at the town center. We have unexpected visitors."


	3. World's Collide

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been doing many of these on my stories here. There was no place for me to publish them. I do them on Archive of Our Own that I post on. So please see my notes below:**

*** Now we will switch to some POV narration, mainly Bo, Regina, Emma, and Kenzi.**

***Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, this was a setup for what will happen next and I thought it best to break it into two chapters.**

*** Sorry for the cliffhanger. But, we get to see EVERYONE interacting next chapter.**

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

"Where the hell are, we going?" Bo asked.

"I don't know the GPS started glitching." Kenzi replied.

"Let's call it an adventure." Tamsin interjected trying to calm the two women.

Kenzi kept driving for a few miles until, they saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to StoryBrooke'.'

Bo groaned as she watched the GPS malfunction and pulled out one of those cheap maps, they had gotten from the gas station in case they had lost cell signal.

"I don't see a fucking StoryBrooke, Maine on the map." Bo said frustratedly.

"Can you read a map?" Dyson asked not helping the situation.

"Of course, I can read a damn map. But if you think you would be better at it here you go." Bo said thrusting the map into Dyson's face. Dyson studied the map and could not find a StoryBrooke, Maine either.

"I don't see it either." Dyson said begrudgingly.

"Of course, you couldn't because it's not fucking there." Bo replied exasperatedly.

Kenzi kept driving as they were on a two-lane winding road, with what she could tell there was nothing but forest. Who knows how long they would be stuck in forest land? It wasn't until a mile or two later that they approached what appeared to be a town center.

Regina had met Emma at the town square and saw the SUV was approaching.

"We probably should have waited, us standing out here appears very suspicious." Regina said.

"True, but, if they kept driving and realized that there was only one way in and out. How suspicious would that be?" Emma replied

Regina sighed, "Fine. Sit down on the bench with me and we can pretend like we are enjoying a night out." Regina said as she magicked a blanket, book, and apple pie for them, so it would appear that they were just enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later Regina and Emma saw a black SUV. The SUV slowed as they approached them and came to a stop at the bench. The car window rolled down slowly and there was a beautiful woman smiling at them. She opened the car door, got out, and approached the women.

She was beautiful Regina thought, so beautiful she took Regina's breath away. However, she put on her Mayor/ Queen-like demeanor and schooled her expression to where she looked polite but, guarded. Regina spared a quick glance at Emma who didn't appear to be faring much better than her, although she wore her desire more clearly. Regina chuckled to herself.

Emma looked at the woman and felt something surge in her; something she hadn't felt since she had laid eyes on Regina. Although, it took her a while to figure out at that time that something; was attraction. She now knew exactly what that feeling was at a moment's notice. She had never felt this so quickly about anyone since before meeting Regina nor after. Emma took note of this and would tuck this feeling away for further exploration later.

The long-haired brunette stood before them with a confidence about herself. Regina could feel a strange magical signature radiating off her, it felt different but familiar. Regina looked at her expectantly.

Emma was attracted to the woman but, she was growing impatient, them waiting for the SUV to approach, a beautiful woman slowly rolling down the window, before stepping out of the car, the strange woman's approach appearing to happen in slow motion. Her and Regina sitting there as if they were in a trance. This was getting ridiculous.

However, it was Regina who decided it was time to end whatever this was and get to the point. The reason her and Emma were out there at this ungodly hour was to determine who these strangers were. They didn't know who this woman was; nor who was in the truck with her.

"May I help you?" Regina asked.

The stranger smiled at them with a look of need and lust in her eyes before responding, "Yes, me and my friends are lost. Our GPS went out and we couldn't find Storybrooke, Maine on the map. We're on a road trip to Florida and we need to find our way back to the highway. How do we get out of town?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but, Regina beat her to it, "The same way you arrived. Follow the road back."

The stranger raised her eyebrow questioningly, "There is only one way in and out of this town. That's a bit strange. Don't you think?"

"I would say ask the Mayor, but, you're speaking to her." Regina shot back before continuing, "I don't recall getting your name."

The stranger chuckled, "That's because I didn't give it."

Regina felt anger building in her, how dare this stranger come into her town, which she shouldn't have been able to enter and question her.

Emma looked over at Regina, feeling her magic build up, and saw Regina's anger rising.

"I'm Emma Swan, Sheriff of the town; and this is Regina Mills, Mayor." Emma said standing to her feet and walking towards the woman extending her hand for a handshake.

The stranger looked down at the hand before accepting it for the handshake and responded, "Bo Dennis."

Bo couldn't help but to reach out and feel the woman's chi, it was strong, stronger than Dyson's. Bo was intrigued by this, the woman had power, she could feel the power radiating off the woman. If Bo were to be honest, the woman, whose name she now knows as Regina; who was still sitting on the bench, looking at her strangely. She felt that woman's power who was stronger than the woman standing before her and she hadn't needed to touch her.

Regina stood up abruptly as she felt the woman using her magic on Emma, their magic had been long intertwined and could feel when each other was in danger. However, Regina didn't feel like Emma was in danger. But she did feel the woman's magic-like signature bubbling up.

"What are you doing to her?" Regina asked Bo.

Bo looked over at Regina in surprise, she felt her succubus energy at work. She then looked at Emma and saw that she was affected, but not as much as humans normally were.

Emma stuttered out, "Who…are… you?"

Regina saw that Emma wasn't in danger but, she felt a protectiveness about what was happening to Emma. She knew that Bo was no true threat but, who dare come and use their powers against the Savior and her.

Regina gathered a fireball in her hand and looked at Bo and demanded, "Answers. Now. Before, I light you and your friends on fire."

Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, and Dagny had been watching what was occurring from the SUV. When they saw a fireball in the hand of one of the women Bo had approached; they quickly got out of the car and rushed to the scene.

Bo's POV

_A few moments earlier_

"Bo-Bo, I think it would be best if we stopped and asked the women sitting on the bench for directions. You can do your succubus thing. It will be easier for us to get directions and answers. This town is creepy." Kenzi said.

Bo nodded her head in agreement; as they approached the bench, she noticed how beautiful the two women were. They were the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. The brunette-haired woman had an air of authority about her and sexiness all wrapped into one. The blonde hair woman reminded her of a little of Lauren, her heart squeezed a tiny bit at the thought of Lauren. She didn't dwell on it because there was something about the two woman that sat before her. It was as if they were waiting for their-her arrival.

Bo had never felt this kind of pull and connection with anyone, not Dyson, and surprisingly not Lauren either. However, she straightened her shoulders and walked slowly and seductively to the two women. She had been attracted to people before, but never at this level. It was as if they were calling to her, it was as if she felt they were hers. She never wanted to claim anyone before but, she wanted to claim the two women before her. What the hell is going on with this town that doesn't exist on a map or on GPS?

The moment she saw Regina, the mayor holds a fireball in her hand. She wasn't scared she was only aroused. Then it dawned on her, these two women were probably witches, they had power. They weren't quite Fae but, they were strong, their chi called to her. Did this have something to do with her being Fae or the fact that her father was Hades?

Bo didn't turn around when she heard the car doors open and close; she didn't move as she heard her friends rush towards her. She couldn't take her eyes off these two women; women that were hers.

"Hey, let's all calm down here." Kenzi said.

Everyone heard someone growled and looked to see where the growl was coming from. It was a tall man, dressed in jeans and a vest. He bared his teeth at them.

Regina simply waved her hand and Ruby appeared.

She turned to Ruby who was confused as to what was happening.

Regina simply said, "One of your kind appears to need to learn his manners."

Ruby looked at the man, who looked like he was barely in control of himself and she raised herself up and commanded in her alpha voice, "You will not come onto my territory and threaten those who are under my protection. Who are you?"

Tamsin looked surprised as she was not expecting this kind of resistance or threat in this town or anywhere amongst their travels. She was still a Valkyrie and the only reason she was brought back and granted additional was to protect Bo and in turn she got to spend time with Dagny. She was transformed into her Valkyrie face and was about to use her doubt powers to end this when Bo raised her hand.

"Enough! They view us as threats. However, we aren't a threat to them. We _were _simply passing through. But I find myself intrigued. Can we all go talk somewhere?" Bo said trying to diffuse the situation.

Regina and Emma looked at one another, having a silent conversation, Regina rolled her eyes, waived her hand, and they were all transported to her home.

What the hell was going on? Both sides wanted to know who the other side was. Were the strangers in StoryBrooke Fae? Were they something else? Who were the people who were allowed past the barrier in Storybrooke? What were their intentions?


	4. World's Collide Part II

**A/N: Chapter Summary: * The discussion continues. Who is Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin, Dyson, and Dagny? Who are these two beautiful women in a town that doesn't exist? What happens when they all are in a room together?**

*** Sorry for the short chapter. I want to keep the story moving. **

*** All mistakes are my own, I don't have a beta. I try to proofread a couple of times. But there are still bound to be mistakes.**

*** There is a lot to unpack here and I re-hash some things for those who haven't seen Once Upon a Time and Lost Girl. **

**Chapter 4: World's Collide: Part II**

"What the fuck just happened?" Kenzi exclaimed.

"I transported you all to my home. It was a better location to have a conversation. I didn't want people to see, the Queen discussing sensitive matters. After all, I was elected into this position." Regina said calmly.

"The Queen?" Kenzi replied.

Regina waived her hand again and more people appeared.

"Zelena, Snow, Prince Charming, Red, Granny, Henry, Blue, and Mal. Welcome, we have a few unexpected guests. Some of them have some sort of magic of their own. I figured my Royal Advisors would want to be here to aide in deciding what we should do." Regina spoke calmly.

Bo raised her eyebrow and spoke, "Queen? Royal Advisors? What the fuck did we stumble into?"

Regina chuckled and responded, "All will be explained in time."

Emma was standing next to Regina and whispered to Regina, "So you will explain to them? How the hell are you going to explain the nuisances of what is happening here?"

Regina held back a chuckle and responded signaling towards Bo, "I thought we would get an explanation from them first as to who they are."

Bo cleared her throat and said, "I am Bo Dennis, half succubus, half goddess I suppose you could say. My mother was a succubus and my father is Hades. I- "Before, Bo could finish Zelena interrupted her.

"Well, that put a wrench in things. We hope you weren't close to your father because I killed him." Zelena said matter of fact.

Bo raised her eyebrow, "You killed him? How? When? "

"Years ago, probably 2016. I suppose we were in love. However, he killed Regina's true love and then tried to kill her. So, I killed him with the Olympian crystal. She is my sister after all and no matter how many times I tried to kill her. I couldn't stand to see her die." Zelena responded.

Kenzi let out a big whoop and replied, "Ding dong. The motherfucker is dead."

Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and Dagny looked relieved as well. "I mean no loss here. He did pretend to be Bo here, knocked me up with his child, and then imprisoned me. I died because of his lies. No regrets though, because then I wouldn't have Dagny here." She finished embracing Dagny.

"Well, if we thought we were complicated. It appears that you bunch might be on par with us." Snow said.

"And you are?" Bo asked

"I'm Snow White. Emma's Mother and this is Prince Charming, David. Emma's Father." Snow responded.

Dagny responded, "No fucking way. You guys look the same age."

Kenzi automatically replied, "Language!"

Dagny quickly replied, "Sorry, Mom."

No one flinched an eye when Dagny referred to Kenzi as her mom.

"Were you adopted or were your mom's together?" Emma asked.

Tamsin was about to respond before Kenzi interjected, "I have no problem with two ladies loving each other and getting it on. But, Tamsin? No. I'm straight. The only straight one out of the bunch besides Dyson here. Tamsin asked that I take care of Dagny with her last dying breath. Is that a problem either way?"

Henry stepped forward and laughed, "No, I have two Mom's as well. Regina adopted me and raised me for 10 years before I sought out Emma my birth mom to break the curse. They are both my mom." He said giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Tamsin shrugged and said, "I'm back from the dead only a couple of weeks, a couple of days before we went on this road trip."

"Can we get back to these two being called Snow White and Prince Charming from the fairytale?" Dyson interjected.

"We are all fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest." Ruby stated keeping an eye on the wolf with a temper.

"Well, except for me. I was born in the Land without magic." Henry said.

Regina scoffed and said, "Your other mother is the product of true love from Snow White and Prince Charming, your father is the son of the Dark One who lived in Neverland for two hundred years, your step-father is Captain Hook, and I am the former Evil Queen, and you are now the author who writes all our stories. You are one of us and don't you ever forget that."

Henry blushed despite being in his late 20's early 30's at the response from his mom. He regretted ever doubting his Mom, Regina about loving him and the way he acted when Emma first arrived in StoryBrooke. Although, his Mom had forgiven him he still worked on forgiving himself, especially with the fact that no matter where they were and if she remembered who she was or not she always sought to protect him. He was interrupted from his thoughts with someone yelling.

"SAY WHAT?" Kenzi yelled looking at everyone that stood before them with wide eyes.

Zelena scoffed, "You're the one who appears to be very close to a wolf, a Succubus/Demi-Goddess, and a…" Zelena paused and pointed to Tamsin before continuing, "What exactly are you? I feel some sort of magical signature emitting from you as well albeit it is strange."

Tamsin squared her shoulders and replied, "I am a Valkyrie."

Regina quirked her eyebrow and responded, "Very impressive."

Mal stepped forward and said, "Valkyrie's have been said to ride some of my cousins into battle."

"And you would be?" Tamsin replied.

"I am Maleficent. I am a dragon and mother of one of Regina's children." Mal said looking the Valkyrie in the eye.

Bo looked at Regina and said, "So, you have two children."

Regina rolled her eyes and replied, "Four."

"Four?" Bo gasped.

"Henry whom I adopted, Henry Jr.; whom we brought back from the wish realm, Lily with Maleficent, and Hope with Emma." Regina said unwavering. Regina had warned Emma that her time was dwindling, and she was tired of keeping it a secret. Was it wrong? Yes. Did she care? Maybe. She might not be the Evil Queen anymore but, she still had a little deviousness left in her.

Emma squawked, "Regina. You said you would give me time to tell Killian, my HUSBAND."

Regina shrugged, "I gave you a couple of weeks after you told me, or how about the year that has passed since I have returned, what about the time when you were pregnant. I'm not saying you can't be with the one-handed wonder. But you will NOT deny me my child Mrs. Jones. Look at the bumbling mess he has reduced you to. These clothes, this laze-faire attitude. You used to have fire, passion, and you damn sure didn't go dressed around like you were a stepford wife! Also, lest me not remind you the pirate had me, who was supposedly your friend and mother of your child; turned over and tortured." Regina's eyes swirled purple as they did now since discovering she was more powerful than they had previously thought.

Emma stepped forward towards Regina refusing to back down, she never backed down to Regina. She wasn't sure why she backed down to Killian but to Regina no, "I told you not to fucking call me that. My last name is SWAN!"

Henry stepped in between his mothers to calm them down, he was surprised as everyone else in the room that Hope was Regina's child; although many of them had suspected it by now. After all, Hope did look just like Regina.

"Mom's calm down. We are in front of company. You can have your lover's quarrel later."

Regina scoffed and tried to play it off, "As if, it was ONE night in which I let my mental judgement be clouded."

"Puhlease Regina. Every time Killian and I split up. That's when it happened, and you magicked something EXTRA to try to ensure that I wouldn't forget. You ran off because the last time before I got pregnant, I told you I was going back Killian, and that I was going to marry him. So, apparently it wasn't that fucking GREAT!"

Regina didn't use her magic or anything else, she just slapped Emma and stepped closer to her, "You crossed the line, Ms. Swan, a line that you can never recover from."

**A/N: ***** I hope you all are enjoying it. Please leave comments and reviews to let me know what you think.**

*** There is a lot to unpack here and I re-hash some things for those who haven't seen Once Upon a Time and Lost Girl.**

*** Would you guys like shorter or longer chapters?**

*** Up next…revelations and the two worlds continue to collide? What will people do? How will Bo react? Regina? Emma? What romances will begin to kindle.**


	5. World's Collide Part III

**Chapter Summary: Regina, Emma, Bo, Kenzi and crew continue their discussion and learn about a new prophecy.**

**A/N: * This chapter is important because it wraps up Part I of the story and the next chapter might be a little fluff and fun and then we will move into Part II. **

*** Henry Jr. (wish version) will be henceforth referred to as HJ, it's easier for me and I'm sure it will be easier for you guys. **

*** Mistakes are my own. I proofread and edit myself. I edited this chapter I don't know how many times and wasn't happy with it. I even let it sit for a day, re-edited and decided to go ahead and post it.**

**Previous chapter ending:**

"**Puhlease Regina. Every time Killian and I split up. That's when it happened, and you magicked something EXTRA to try to ensure that I wouldn't forget. You ran off because the last time before I got pregnant, I told you I was going back Killian, and that I was going to marry him. So, apparently it wasn't that fucking GREAT!"**

**Regina didn't use her magic or anything else, she just slapped Emma and stepped closer to her, "You crossed the line, Ms. Swan, a line that you can never recover from."**

**Chapter 5: World's Collide Part III**

"How about we continue this discussion in the morning? It appears emotions are charged and nothing more productive will come out of this conversation. Maybe, we should reconvene at 9am tomorrow morning?" Mal said looking at Regina.

Regina nodded her head in agreement and went into Queen mode, "You are all welcome to stay here. I have several guest rooms available. Henry can you show the guests to their rooms?" Regina asked.

"Of course, Mom." Henry replied. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Tamsin, and Dagny followed Henry upstairs to their rooms.

Meanwhile, downstairs. Everyone was still looking uncomfortable after the argument between Regina and Emma, harsh words were said, and people weren't sure what to say after finding out that Hope was Regina's child and not Hook's.

Emma had fled the room after Regina slapped her and Snow had soon followed. Snow found Emma in the backyard.

"Emma. Are you alright?" Snow asked her daughter tentatively.

Emma shook her head, turned to her mother, reached out for her and began letting the tears she had been holding back for so long finally fall.

Snow held her daughter, who began a heartbreaking sob. It was the type of cry that one could hear and feel all the emotions that someone had been holding in. Snow knew that Emma hadn't been happy with Hook for a long time. Snow was a believer in true love and thought that Hook was Emma's true love; but as time passed, she saw her daughter morphing into a stranger. She didn't look happy, all the things that Regina had pointed out about Emma's appearance and change in demeanor had been true. Emma wasn't the same person that she had been during her first few years in StoryBrooke.

Snow waited for a few minutes to speak before she pulled herself out of Emma's embrace, lifted her daughters chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Emma if you aren't happy with Hook. Then why do you stay with him?" Snow asked hesitantly.

Emma sighed, "I didn't want to disappoint anyone. You and dad were so happy that I was getting married and then I got pregnant. I was trying to be who everyone wanted me to be."

Snow looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry if me and your father pushed you into anything that you didn't want. We just wanted you to be happy, we don't care who it's with. Of course, we have our past with Regina, but we have worked through it. Everyone thought you and Hook were true loves. But Emma the toll the relationship is taking on you; isn't how true love is supposed to look. Don't get me wrong it's not easy by any stretch of the imagination but, it doesn't change you like this. We all have been quite worried about you. Regina just said what we have all been thinking; but too scared to mention to you."

Emma looked surprised that her Mother said those things. All this time she thought that her Mother and Father wouldn't approve. Emma realized that she was too old to be sent back like when she was younger in the foster care system, time and time again. However, she was still scared that her parents and her family that she had wished and dreamed of for so long would decide they didn't want anything to do with her.

Emma looked at her Mother with a childlike hesitancy before saying. "I really messed things up with Regina, Hook, with everyone. I grew up without a family for 28 years. I didn't want to do anything that caused me to lose my family."

Snow smiled a sad smile before reaching out and touching Emma's cheek, "You could never. We are your parents, your family, and family loves' each other, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Yes, you have quite made quite a bit of a mess. But, in the end it will all be worth it. You must have faith, hope, and patience. You need to start by being honest with yourself and then with everyone else. Hope has a right to know her other parent, through all of Regina's faults you know that she is a wonderful mother."

Emma nodded her head in agreement, squared her shoulders, looked her mother in the eyes, and said," I will make this right. I just want to be happy. I am tired of living my life with lies and secrets. The first thing I need to make right is to talk honestly with Killian." With that Emma was off to begin her path of being true to herself and remembering who she was.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kenzi and Bo were sharing a room together. Bo knew that this weird group of people wouldn't hurt Kenzi but, she was technically the only normal human out of the bunch. She wanted to be there with her in case anything happened.

"This is some weird shit." Kenzi said after a few moments of silence.

Bo laughed, "Is it really though? Weird and strange is our norm."

Kenzi chuckled," True, but fairytale characters. The Evil Queen, Snow White, Maleficent, the Wicked Witch, Little Red Riding Hood? Come on Bo, Bo."

"I know but for some reason I believe them. I feel a strange pull to Emma and Regina. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I owe it to myself to see what it's about, to let it play out, instead of running."

Kenzi looked at Bo in mock shock as she gasped and placed her hand on her heart, "Is this what they call growth?"

Bo chuckled, "I guess so Kenz. I guess so. Plus, those two women are hot, hot, hot."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "There's the Bo I know."

Kenzi and Bo settled into a comfortable silence. Kenzi reflected on all that has occurred in the past few days. Tamsin returning from the dead and developing a relationship with Dagny, her daughter. She wasn't jealous and knew that Dagny still loved her. However, Kenzi would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she was worried about how Tamsin returning would affect her relationship with Dagny. In addition to that Kenzi knew that it was time for her to move on from Hale, Afterall he wouldn't want her to be alone for the rest of her life. Just like if she had died, she would want him to find happiness again. Kenzi was glad that she returned home to Bo and their friends for she had to admit that she was lonely and had been hiding from facing the reality that Hale was really gone. It was easier to pretend when she was away from her friends and family but now it was time to face reality, heal, grow, and move on.

Bo laid in bed thinking about the strangers they had encountered and how she ended up in StoryBrooke, Maine; a non-existent town. How her heartbreak from Lauren led her to Emma and Regina and a woman who killed her father. She wasn't sad that her father, Hades was dead, for she knew if he was alive, he would always be after her and Dagny but, it did sting a bit to know that he was really gone. Even with everything that has transpired, Bo still couldn't help but feel hopeful, it was a feeling that she never had before. It was new and exciting, and she was sure it had a lot to do with a certain Queen and Savior.

Meanwhile…

Regina was downstairs fuming, the nerve of Emma to speak to her in that manner. Regina knew that Emma was lashing out, but the things she said was hurtful. Albeit, it was mainly her pride and ego that were wounded. Regina also was aware of the fact, that some of the blame lie with her as she had crossed the line, when she told the entire group that Hope was her child. But Regina was hurt herself that Emma had kept this from her for so long.

Regina was broken from her reverie when she heard the door open and looked up to see Mal and Zelena walk in.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked tentatively.

Regina shrugged.

"I mean, it wasn't a well-kept secret that you were shagging the Savior." Zelena said.

Regina stopped her pacing and looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Zelena chuckled, "Well, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that pays attention. I'm sure the Charming clan didn't know. But Mal and I had our suspicions."

"Even about Hope?" Regina asked hesitantly.

Mal grimaced before replying, "Dragons can smell the familiarity. I didn't think it was my place to say."

Regina wanted to be angry with Mal but, she couldn't. Mal was right it wasn't her place to tell. It was Emma's.

Regina sighed, "You're right it wasn't. It was Emma's responsibility to tell me."

Mal, Zelena, and Regina stood in silence for a moment when Zelena who was uncomfortable with awkward silences said, "Welp. It's a good thing you are rich and Queen."

Regina looked at Zelena bewildered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Zelena replied with a straight face, "Child support."

Regina scoffed, "I take care of my responsibilities. I take care of what is mine."

Mal hesitantly asked, "Child support? What is that?"

Zelena laughed, "It's something here in this world, court-ordered payments, that are made by the noncustodial parent, to support the children."

Mal looked thoughtfully and asked, "Are you sure it isn't possible that you have more children Regina?"

Regina bristled at the accusation, "What are you implying, Mal?"

Mal shrugged, "I'm merely assessing the situation. You have four children and there is beginning to be a pattern lately, in which few years a new one is uncovered."

Regina was about to reply before she was interrupted.

"You should wrap it up dear sister. No glove, no love." Zelena said seriously before laughing.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I slept with two people for 28 years. Graham and Ruby. Then it was Ms. Swan, and Ms. Swan and Ruby sometimes." Regina paled with her admission that she had slept with Ruby and then gasped softly, "Ruby."

Regina flicked her wrist and Ruby appeared. Ruby looked around with confusion as to why she was magicked to Regina's office and took a few seconds to acclimate herself to her new surroundings. Zelena and Mal gave each other a knowing look as they waited for one of the two women to speak.

Ruby was the first to break the silence, "What's going on guys?" Ruby asked.

Regina wrung her hands in front of her and cleared her throat, "Ruby, you wouldn't happen to have children that I'm unaware of?"

Ruby looked confused but quickly recalled the conversation from earlier. Ruby chuckled, "No, Regina you did not get me pregnant."

Regina looked relieved and nodded her head, "Thank you. Ms. Lucas."

Ruby smiled and winked at Regina, "Any time."

Regina blushed, waved her hand, and Ruby disappeared in a purple cloud. Zelena was stifling a laugh at the interaction she had witnessed.

Mal rolled her eyes at Zelena's reaction before turning to Regina and saying, "I remember when you were young, bashful, and naïve. It's amazing how a few decades change a person."

Zelena scoffed, "Regina still acts as if she has a stick up her ass, so prim, and proper. I'm surprised she even knows how to wield her magic wand." Zelena said waving her hand towards Regina's private area.

Regina didn't react to Zelena's comment but merely replied, "What is that colloquial term I've heard the young kids saying?" Regina looked thoughtfully before adding, "A lady in the streets, but a freak in the sheets."

Zelena choked at Regina's response.

"I believe that is a fair assessment." Mal said nonchalantly.

Zelena threw her hands up in exasperation and disappeared in a green cloud.

Mal bid Regina goodnight and left her alone in her thoughts.

It was about an hour later and Regina was still in her office, drinking her second glass of cider when she heard a knock at the door.

Regina stood and straightened her clothes before walking to open the door. If she was surprised at who she saw at the door she didn't show it. Regina offered a small smile before opening the door fully, to allow the visitor in.

"I just wanted to check to see if you were alright." Bo said once she had entered in the room.

It was strange that someone she had met mere hours ago; would come to see how she was doing. "Yes, I'm doing well. Would you like to join me for a drink?" Regina asked.

Bo nodded her head and Regina went to the bar in the corner of her office and poured a drink. Regina handed the drink to Bo who accepted it and took a sip.

Bo hummed in appreciation before saying, "This is very good. It's better than the alcohol served at the Dal."

Regina smiled softly, "I suspect it would be. I make it myself, it's an apple cider made with apples from my tree."

Bo chuckled before responding, "Impressive. I'll add that to the list of your increasingly long list of attractive qualities."

Regina hummed before stepping forward, towards Bo and replying in a slightly seductive voice, "I'm interested to know what else is on that list?"

Bo smiled to herself, so Regina was interested despite how she acted at their first meeting. Maybe, it was the alcohol she had been drinking, it did pack quite a punch. Bo knew not to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Beautiful, sassy, confident, Queen, Mother, gardener, distiller. Give me time and I'm sure I'll be able to add to it… Afterall, I've only known you a few hours." Bo replied.

Regina stepped closer to Bo until she was mere inches from her face, before whispering in her ear, "You may get to know more. If you are up to the challenge." Regina then waved her hand and disappeared, leaving Bo standing in her office.

Bo smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

Emma walked into the home she shared with Killian and found him sitting on the couch drinking in front of the TV, his usual place unless he was at The Rabbit Hole.

"Hey Killian." Emma said.

"Yes, love." Killian responded without looking up from the TV.

Emma sighed and walked over to the couch and sat next to him as she reached out and took hand.

"Killian, we need to talk." Killian's head snapped up towards Emma.

"Nothing good comes from those words, love." Killian replied.

Emma took a deep breath; it was best just to get it all out before she lost her nerve.

"I think that you and I both know that this isn't working anymore." Emma said.

Killian froze as he heard the dreaded words, he had been expecting for quite a while now if he were honest with himself.

"It's because of the Queen. You spend too much time with her instead of here with me and Hope." Killian spat.

Emma raised her hand to her face and rubbed her temple.

"It's not because of her. It's because I'm not happy. I think you deserve someone who is in love with you and doesn't just love you." Emma said.

"So, that's just it. You don't love me anymore? After all this time? What about Hope?"

Emma began to fidget, she tried to avoid having the Hope piece of this conversation but, it really wasn't fair to Killian; for him to continue believing that Hope was his child, especially now that Emma knew without a doubt that Hope was Regina's.

Emma started, "Hope…" and then stopped, let out a breath before continuing and said, "Is Regina's. I wasn't sure at first until a couple of weeks ago when she displayed magical abilities and her magic signature was lilac."

Killian wanted to be angry about this, but he always knew that there was a chance that Hope wasn't his, he had hoped she was for he knew that Emma would leave if she wasn't.

Killian sighed resigned, "I know a lot more than you think I do Emma. I know every time we would break up; you would run off to be with her, then something would happen, and you would come back to me. I always thought it was because you really loved me but, it was because you couldn't have her."

Emma opened her mouth to deny the claims, but at this point it didn't matter. What else was there left to hide? Killian was taking this much better than she expected, she wouldn't make this more difficult by lying to him or herself any longer.

"It also was because I love you and I didn't want to hurt you. We just aren't good for each other, of course love isn't easy. But, this…what we have it doesn't feel right. I think you know that deep down too." Emma said.

Killian shrugged before standing and replying, "I'll pack my things and be out in a few hours."

Emma nodded her head and went to Hope's room to check on her for the night. She would give Killian the space and respect to get his things in peace.

The next morning

Regina woke up early to get a start on breakfast for her guests. She was downstairs in the kitchen at 7am preparing breakfast when she heard a knock on the front door. Regina went to open the door and saw Emma standing there with Hope in her arms. Emma looked at Regina with a hesitant smile on her face. Regina rolled her eyes and stepped to the side to allow Emma and Hope in.

Regina wasn't going to be the first one to speak after what Emma had said last night. Regina was no longer angry, she was just tired, tired of the back and forth, tired of the games, quite frankly tired of it all. Hope was now her priority.

Emma looked at Regina and held Hope out to Regina as if she were a peace offering. Regina gladly accepted Hope into her arms and began walking to the kitchen. Emma quickly followed behind her. Regina magicked a feeding chair for Hope at the counter on the end and Emma sat down at one of the bar stools.

Regina was busy playing with Hope, cooing at the baby, while preparing breakfast. Emma hated to interrupt Regina as she watched Regina with Hope. Regina was a natural, it was like she was being a mother was second nature to her.

Emma reluctantly cleared her throat before saying, "I broke it off with Hook and told him that you were Hope's mother."

Regina's head snapped up from dicing mushrooms and tomatoes for the omelets she was preparing. Regina opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, then closed her mouth. Regina knew that Emma had been through a lot and that although she despised the insipid pirate that a part of Emma had loved him, so she simply replied, "Thank you."

Emma and Regina sat in silence for a while before Emma spoke again, "I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was angry and I lashed out to hurt you. It won't happen again."

Regina looked up at Emma's face and saw remorse, regret, fear, relief, and hope; it made Regina's heart clench to see so the emotions that plagued her and it was in that moment that Regina felt any residual anger or hate dissolve.

"I will attribute your outburst to temporary insanity, you receive one reprieve. If it happens again consider your death trap of a vehicle incinerated." Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Threats, all empty threats. You've tried to kill me multiple times, threatened to fireball me countless times, and I'm still here."

Regina smiled, "I didn't threaten you. I threatened your car."

"Same difference. Plus, you didn't have to call me out like that last night." Emma said.

Regina sighed, "Yes, for that I apologize. My emotions get the best of me sometimes."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Sometimes?"

"Yes, sometimes. If I reacted to every emotion I had, everyone would be dead." Regina said with a wicked grin that was all too reminiscent of the Evil Queen.

Emma chuckled, "That's sad, but probably true my lie detector didn't go off… What's even worse is I find that it's part of your charm."

"Really? My murderous tendencies, self-sabotaging, and general disdain for people is…charming." Regina asked quizzically.

Emma rolled her eyes, "When was the last time you killed someone? 30 years? 40 years?" Emma sighed, "Time is so confusing with all of these curses."

Regina bristled, "This is rather something I wouldn't like to talk about. However, if you really want to know it would probably be your parents in the Wish Realm, when I was trying to get you to wake up but, before then…" Regina lowered her eyes and whispered, "Graham."

Emma nodded, "I know."

Regina's head snapped up, "You knew?"

Emma sighed, "Of course Regina. He was young and had a heart attack, then after the curse was broken and I found out that crushing hearts was kind of your thing."

Regina didn't know what to do with that revelation, Emma kept surprising her and that wasn't an easy task.

"I feel like I have so much to make up for. I know I have been on the path to redemption for a long time, but I don't know if I ever can make up for it all." Regina finally said.

Bo had made her way downstairs and didn't want to interrupt but, when she heard the last few minutes of the conversation she stepped forward.

"Sorry to interrupt this private moment." Bo said uncomfortably she didn't know why she felt like she needed to comfort Regina maybe it was because she understood. Bo herself had killed people when she was still learning to control her powers. It might be a little different than Regina's, but she understood how she felt, that no matter how much good she did her hands were still blood stained.

Bo slid onto the barstool at the counter and reached out tentatively for Regina's hand. Regina was surprised by the action but took her hand in hers. Regina didn't want to admit yet, that she knew what the connection she felt to this woman was and she surely wouldn't tell Emma for she would run for the hills.

Bo held Regina's hand, "Before I knew who I was when I was 16, the first time I had sex. I killed my boyfriend and while learning to control my powers I've killed others while. My situation may be a bit different than yours but, that's why I fight now, for redemption. There is darkness in me as well and I must fight it every day. I understand but, the fact that you choose to fight and be better is what makes you strong, not giving into those impulses."

Regina and Emma were shocked by Bo's admission. Bo looked at their faces and began to explain a little more, "Once I found out about my powers and who my dad really was. I learned that my blood is powerful, I can lift curses, resurrect the dead-on battlefields, enslave or free people, in addition to many, many other scary things. My friends have had to stop me multiple times from crossing over into the darkness. My dad wanted me to be his weapon because of the power I have. I was so close to joining him, the darkness, the power, it's alluring."

Regina nodded in understanding and said, "I understand my mother was controlling, manipulative, and took out her heart so she couldn't even love me, she was also a murderer. Although, my dad loved me and was a kind man but, he was no match for my mother; he couldn't protect me from her."

The moment was getting heavy, so Emma did what she did best, "So, I guess the only thing I have dibs on is being the only one who has went to jail?"

Regina chuckled and responded, "No, your mother had me imprisoned and was about to execute me before changing her mind."

"What?" Bo said.

Emma sighed, "Snow broke Regina's heart because she was her only friend when she told a secret, Regina married her father, and was her step-mother, killed her father, and tried to kill her for several years before casting a curse that had people frozen in time for 28 years. To sum it up, Regina is petty and powerful."

Regina scoffed, "I am not petty. I am a Queen and Queen's go to war."

Emma ignored and muttered, "Petty."

Bo chuckled and Regina turned a glare on her. Bo raised an eyebrow in defiance and returned Regina's glare. Emma watched as the two women held each other's gaze that contained unadulterated lust.

Emma was getting turned on by just watching the two women before mumbling, "I must really have a type. Dark haired seductresses who might join the dark side at any moment."

Zelena who was walking into the kitchen and responded not missing a beat, "Yep, sounds about right. At least it didn't take you what? 10 years to realize it with this one." Zelena finished pointing to Bo.

Emma rolled her eyes not giving Zelena the attention she wanted. Everything settled into light conversation as Regina returned to cooking.

Zelena magicked a feeding chair for Robyn next to Hope and placed her in it, as soon as Robyn was seated next to Hope. Hope reached over to Robyn who reached back, and they smiled at each other. Their magic playing with each other.

Regina sighed, "Those two are going to be trouble when they get older."

Zelena chuckled, "They are best friends already."

Emma groaned as Bo looked on with fond affection. Bo hadn't thought of herself having kids but, she could possibly see that in her future with Emma and Regina.

More of the group began filtering downstairs as the smell of breakfast wafted through the house. Regina had setup a serving area so everyone could make their plates.

Once they all gathered their food and were seated at the table, they began to eat breakfast. The eldest Henry leading the conversation as usual, Henry Jr. (HJ), was quieter than the older Henry.

"Where did you guys go on your road trip?" Henry asked.

"We went to LA, Las Vegas, and New York." Tamsin replied

"Las Vegas was AMAZING!" Dagny exclaimed

Regina raised an eyebrow, "How old are you dear?"

Tamsin blushed, "Valkyrie's age differently. I'm probably 16 in human years; 21 in Valkyrie years."

Emma chuckled, "Always a Mother, Regina."

"I'm merely curious." Regina responded.

"I'm starting to think a requirement of being a Valkyrie is a mass consumption of alcohol." Kenzi interjected.

Tamsin smirked, "It's in the rule book, when I went to Valkyrie school. They let us start drinking at 14."

"There's a school?" HJ shyly asked.

Tamsin nodded her head, "Yep. I was at the top of my class until I got expelled."

"I'm not surprised at that." Bo interjected.

Tamsin scoffed, "I was expelled because I questioned what they taught us. They were trying to hold us back, keep us in line."

"Well, we know how you feel about rules." Kenzi said.

"Some, most, all, are meant to be broken." Tamsin replied then remembered Dagny was there and turned to her, "Except for you, you are meant to be better than me."

Dagny rolled her eyes and said in jest, "I hope so. What life are you on now? You sure do get killed a lot."

The table froze unsure as to how Tamsin would take her daughters comment.

Tamsin took it in stride and laughed. "That's what happens when your life is spent on the battlefield, killing hundreds at a time, and eventually turn into a mercenary."

"Has anyone not killed at this table?" Snow asked

"I don't believe I have. I've died though." Kenzi replied.

"Hope and Robyn." Regina added.

"The Henry's might not have." Emma added.

"Oh okay, so the children." Bo said.

Kenzi scoffed, "I'm not a child."

Bo rolled her eyes, "No, but you are a human."

"Hey, I've only killed monsters." Emma said.

"Still killed nonetheless, Ms. Swan." Regina replied

Henry clapped his hands together, "Okay. This is getting depressing and definitely not breakfast conversation; everyone should be here shortly."

Regina sighed and asked, "What is this meeting about again?"

"Mom, you're the Queen you should know." Henry replied.

"Fine. We will have the meeting and later we will have a ball." Regina said

Emma choked on a piece of bacon she was eating, "A ball?"

Regina smiled with a slight fondness in her eyes, "I haven't been to a ball in decades. I think it's time we have one and formally introduce the royal family and court like we did in the Enchanted Forest. A Royal Ball."

Emma groaned.

HJ looked excited, "I do miss the balls, they are just parties Ma."

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then young Henry; they hardly ever saw him excited and took note.

"You might find you a girlfriend there." Zelena said literally out of nowhere.

HJ blushed, looked at Dagny quickly and then looked away, he stared a little too long and the adults took notice.

Dagny blushed back.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" Zelena asked as she was never the tactful one.

HJ gulped and then said, "Dagny is the girl I was talking to on the internet." Dagny and HJ looked at each other and then he shyly replied, "I think this were fate."

Dagny blushed again but said nothing.

Kenzi looked between the two, opened and closed her mouth, as she was rarely ever at a loss for words.

"Young love." Bo replied wistfully.

Bo's statement made Kenzi recover as she gasped, "Love?"

Thankfully, the doorbell rang and Dagny and HJ were saved from more questions.

After everyone filed into Regina's house, she waved her hand and transported them to what was known as the war room in the Enchanted Forest. The manor was getting too crowded. Regina took her seat at the head of the long rectangle table with her royal crest in the middle of the table. Everyone took their normal seats and the newcomers took the seats that remained empty.

Regina cleared her throat to indicate that the meeting would begin, "We can begin where we left off yesterday." Regina said shooting a slight glare at Emma.

Emma averted her eyes and looked sheepish.

"So, to recap. We have a succubus/demi-goddess, a werewolf, a Valkyrie, a half Valkyrie/demi-goddess, and a human." Zelena said sounding slightly bored although she was secretly hoping that there would be more drama like the previous night at this little shindig.

"And on your side. You have a former Evil Queen, a Savior, a Dragon, two werewolves, a Wicked Witch, a Fairy, and an Author." Bo said.

"That about sums it up." Emma said.

"The question is how did you get past the barrier and why can't you leave the town?" Granny said roughly.

Regina looked around the table to see if anyone would speak, for she had an idea of why they could enter StoryBrooke, she wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

The Blue Fairy hesitantly spoke up, "I believe it is because of a prophecy."

Emma groaned, "Not another one of those."

"I know right. I'm barely over the last one." Bo added.

Blue cleared her throat and then continued tentatively, "The last prophecy that was fulfilled by Emma as the Savior breaking the curse." Blue paused and then continued, "However, that wasn't the totality of the prophecy."

Snow squeaked, "What?"

Regina chuckled darkly, "Yes, leave it to Blue to leave out things. Snow are you surprised after you found out that the wardrobe could indeed hold two people and Pinocchio was in the wardrobe sent to with Emma?"

Snow thought for a minute and then shook her head.

Regina turned a glare to Blue, "This time tell us the totality of it."

Blue sighed and nodded her head before continuing, "The Savior was meant to break the curse to save us all, she was also destined to be the Evil Queen who would be later known as the Good Queen's True Love."

There were audible gasps around the room.

"True Love? What is that like a soul mate?" Kenzi asked

"True Love is the strongest love of them all. It is more powerful than anything." Ruby said.

"I don't know why everyone is surprised. It was obvious." Mal said.

"Agreed. However, most of you are to put it nicely idiots." Zelena added.

Mal chuckled lightly.

Emma looked at Regina with a question in her eye. Did Regina know? Regina merely nodded her head and asked Blue to continue.

"The prophecy states that, once the Good Queen begins her rule, which is destined to last many years and to be passed down to her children through many generations. A second True Love would appear and complete her and the Savior's heart. The Queen and Saviors', second True Love, would bring upon change to the Queen's family and friends by providing them with their True Love's as well. The Queen and her True Love's children will be the most powerful of them all. It is with the Queen finding her True Love's that it will open her heart and unbind her powers making her truly the most powerful witch of all, for magic is emotion and the Queen's heart and capacity for love is the greatest of them all."

Emma felt her lie detector ping, "What else Blue?"

Blue sighed, "Upon the Queen meeting her True Love's, a villain will arise who will seek to destroy the Queen's children. It is only when the Queen and her True Love's perform a binding ceremony, making the Queen and her True Love's immortal, that they will be able to defeat the greatest threat they have ever faced."

Regina slammed her hands on the table, "That was a pretty important detail to leave out Blue. Where is this prophecy? I need to read it myself. I knew Emma was my True Love however, I did not know the rest. My children's powers are it just the one's I share with Emma or all of my children?"

"All. For your magic has evolved into something unique however, the latent potential was there when you created your children. Your child with Maleficent is already very powerful as she is a dragon and can wield magic, both Henry's are the author, Hope is a True Love baby in addition to both of her parents being magic users, and your children that are to come will be very powerful as well." Blue responded.

"Good God woman. How many kids will you have? Regina do we need to have another discussion about safe sex?" Zelena said.

Regina blushed, "Shut up, Zelena or I will remove your voice…again."

Zelena rolled her eyes and continued, "I mean you are like what? 70-80 at this point and still having babies."

"Just remember you're older than me sister." Regina replied.

"Wait, you're how old?" Bo asked.

Mal chuckled, "Sorceresses live quite a long time and age very slowly, you add in the curse in which time was frozen for 28 years, her in the Enchanted Forest with Henry for several years where sorceresses age even slower."

Regina glared at Mal, "You are definitely not one to talk you're over a 100."

Mal shrugged, "Dragons live a long life unless they are slayed."

"Blue is the oldest of us all." Regina said.

"Well…sorry to interrupt all of the banter. But I have a question? Who is Emma and Regina's other True Love? Who is our True Love's? You know because I kind of thought it was Hale before he was murdered in front of me." Kenzi said.

Bo reached out and put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder to comfort her, she knew that Kenzi had come a long way in accepting and grieving Hale's death but, she knew she was still hurting.

Regina looked at Kenzi with compassion, "I understand what it's like to have someone you love killed in front of you. It's happened to me twice. It is a pain that will subside in time but, never fully heal. I am sorry for your loss."

Kenzi gave Regina a watery smile, "Thank you. I'm just glad that I didn't go full dark like you."

Regina smiled and said softly, "Me too."

"Cute. Who are the true loves?" Zelena said pointing at Blue.

Blue sighed, "That is not something I can reveal. It is something that you must figure out on your own. Or, your Majesty can tell you. You feel the bonds do you not Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I can tell you all if you wish."

Everyone quickly said yes. The only one's there that had found their True Love, was Snow/ David, Henry/Jacinda, and Robyn/Alice.

Regina let out a breath, "Zelena and Kenzi, Tamsin and Mal, Red and Lily, Dyson and Belle, Henry Jr. and Dagny."

Bo looked at Regina with a hard stare, "What about me?"

Regina looked at her and then Emma, "Emma and I."

Bo smiled and replied, "That's what I thought."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You felt the connection?"

"Of course. I'm not a mere mortal you know." Bo said.

"Of course, Dark Queen." Kenzi said and then impersonated Bo, "Only I will choose who lives. I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more dark or light. There will be only me. My true army cometh. Humans. Fae. All will bow before me. I am your Queen." Kenzi said finishing the impression.

Emma breathed out, "That is so fucking hot. Is there an outfit to go with the Dark Queen?"

Zelena chuckled, "It seems you have a type Ms. Swan. The Dark Queen and The Evil Queen. Who wish people to bow before them? Do you bow?"

Regina ignored Zelena and looked at Bo with lust in her eyes, her eyes had purple magic swirling in them. When she noticed something growing in her pants, she cleared her throat and looked at Emma and Bo, and said wantonly, "We will definitely address this later, my Dark Queen."

Bo felt arousal flitter through her body and looked at Emma and Regina. She suddenly felt hungry.

"Down Girl." Kenzi said.

Dyson cleared his throat and said to Bo, "You need to feed soon. It's been a couple of days."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Dyson and replied, "I hope that is not an offer from you. She will be taken care of by Emma and me. That is no longer a concern of yours."

Dyson jumped up, "I have had enough of this. True Love, fairy tale characters, magic, prophecies. I don't know any of you. I don't know why we are still here, and I definitely don't trust any of you."

Ruby jumped at Dyson's insolence she had already give him a warning and she replied with a growl and roared, "I already told you. I am the Alpha in this town. You will not disrespect my Queen and her True Love's. If you do, then you will be dealt with by ME."

Dyson puffed out his chest in defiance and said, "Who you do you think you are? I am over a hundred years old. You are merely a child."

Ruby was about to leap over the desk and Emma went to stop her and Regina shook her head, this was something primal that they needed work out. Regina did however add, "Please don't destroy my castle." She said flicking her wrist and transporting them to a field behind the castle.

Granny stood proud knowing that her girl would win the fight. Ruby was a warrior and often underestimated because of the way she dressed and spoke. However, she was critical in the war against Regina when she was the Evil Queen.

Ruby slid off her cloak and transformed into a wolf in the blink of an eye.

"Wow." Kenzi breathed.

Zelena was quiet after all was revealed about her True Love, her True Love was someone who had suffered lost like her, who had tried to fit in with a group of people outside of her family, however the group that Kenzi found had accepted her without hesitation.

"I'm sorry for your friend. He will lose this fight." Zelena said.

"What makes you think that?" Kenzi questioned.

"Ruby is more than she seems." Zelena replied.

Dyson shifted and the fight began, it didn't last long as Ruby was faster and shockingly to some stronger. It took two minutes for Ruby to have Dyson pinned to the ground with the scruff of his neck in her jaws forcing him into submission. Dyson reluctantly turned his head and yielded to his new Alpha. Once they both shifted back to human form, Dyson kneeled and pledged his allegiance to his Alpha however, indicating that he had sworn an oath to protect Bo that he could not break, and Ruby accepted his allegiance.

Once the fight was over, the Queen spoke, "The Dark Queen, the Savior, and I shall retire. You all know of your True Love's now I suggest that you seek them out. We shall see you tonight at the ball at 8pm and resume discussions in the morning regarding the new villain." Regina paused and then turned to Blue, "I expect to see the full prophecy text in the morning." With that the group was dismissed and Regina turned to Bo and said in her seductively, "I understand that you need to be fed. The Savior and I shall tend to you now." And with a flick of the wrist they were in the Queen's bedchambers at the royal palace.

**A/N: * Next chapter: What happens at the first Royal Ball in StoryBrooke?**


	6. A Royal Ball

**Face-Witched: Chapter 6: The Royal Ball **

**A/N: **

**Chapter Summary: Bo, Emma, and Regina's first time together. **

**Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot of work projects and I haven't had much time to write. This update is pure smut and fluff. I suck at smut but, you know it is what it is.**

**All mistakes are my own. **

Emma, Bo, and Regina appeared in Regina's bedchambers within her castle. Regina took a step back from the two women and looked at them with a glint in her eye. Regina flicked her wrist and they were all naked before one another.

Regina moved towards Bo and Emma with a slow predatory walk, she was hungry and the two women before her were her feast. Emma looked at Regina with lust-filled eyes as she approached her.

"My Savior and Dark Queen." Regina husked as she stood before the two women with dark aroused filled eyes. Regina reached out to Bo and Emma, touched their cheeks, and leaned forward into Emma and kissed her on the lips, it started out slowly and turned into a deeper more passionate kiss. Regina led the kiss and slowly intensified the kiss into something more, something that her and Emma hadn't experienced in over a decade. Regina eventually broke the kiss and then turned to Bo, her Dark Queen with hooded eyes, eyes that had turned from the brown Amber they normally were into a dark brown almost black color, indicating the depths of her desire.

Regina leaned into kiss Bo and it was like fireworks had went off, the connection that Regina had felt with Emma when their magic worked together was the same experience she felt with Bo, if not on another level. Bo's Fae energy had a dark undertone to it, and it called to Regina when they kissed. Regina felt the magic as they kissed and their tongues intertwined, there was a connection to a power that she hadn't experienced before. Regina suspected it was the fact that Bo was a succubus but, it was beyond that. This was Regina and Bo connecting as True Loves.

Regina broke the kiss and took a step back from Emma and Bo.

Regina smirked at the two women before her. "Kneel before your Queen." Regina husked.

Emma and Bo did as they were told and kneeled before Regina. Regina smiled one of her predatory smiles and let Emma and Bo stay kneeling before her for a few moments.

"You may stand and go lie on the bed." Regina commanded. Regina watched as the two women walked to the bed, Emma with her swagger and confidence. Bo walked sensually, with her hips swaying, and an aura that oozed sex.

Regina had to keep herself calm and not come undone…yet. This was the first time that her and her True Love's would have sex together, it would be their first bonding. Regina had to set the tone to let the two women before her know that the bedroom was her domain and that she would be in charge, unless she allowed otherwise.

Bo and Emma were laid on the bed next to each other staring at Regina with hooded eyes waiting for her next move. They both knew that Regina was running the show. Bo would acquiesce this time however, she knew it wouldn't always be like this once she had the chance to turn the tables on Regina. Although, Bo was usually in charge in the bedroom, Bo didn't mind yielding that control to Regina. Bo knew she was safe here and it was a new experience to her, it made her excited, and more turned on than she ever had been before.

Emma and Regina had only been intimate a few times before Regina had left on her grand adventure with Henry. The times that they were together was always rushed as they were either involved with other people or they were too busy fighting a villain and saving Storybrooke.

Emma knew Regina liked to be in control but, she had never seen it quite on display as it was now, and it was everything she had dreamed it would be.

Regina conjured a throne and sat down. "Touch." Regina simply said motioning towards Emma and Bo.

Bo leaned over to kiss Emma. Bo felt Emma's magic, it was different than any aura she had ever experienced before. It was like being kissed by the sun, it touched the darkness in her and calmed it. Their magic touched, connected, and played with each other's. Bo broke the kiss and held her mouth open and sucked some of Emma's chi. Emma lay next to Bo in a trance. It felt different than when Emma and Regina's magic would mix. Emma felt some of her essence leaving her body and it was pure ecstasy. Emma was more turned on than she had been in a long time. As Bo inhaled Emma's chi, she felt it give her more power and energy than she had ever received before. Bo stopped herself as she didn't want to take too much, too soon from Emma.

Bo smirked and reached out to touch Emma's cheek, "You taste very, very good."

Regina was sitting on her throne watching the two women. When their magic touched it was white and blue combining, making a light blue color. Bo's eyes glowing blue.

Bo turned her head to Regina and then looked back at Emma, took a deep breath and sucked both of their chi at the same time. When Regina felt Bo pulling her chi, she felt as if her body was on fire, her core was throbbing. Regina gripped the arms of her throne as her back bowed and a moan escaped her lips. Emma's eyes were closed in ecstasy. Regina gathered herself a little and sent a wave of magic to Bo and Emma's core where her magic was caressing their clits. Bo moaned and inhaled their chi a little harder. The chi of Emma and Regina alone was empowering and alluring but, together it was enthralling.

Bo reluctantly stopped her chi sucking as they had a long night ahead of them and she didn't want to leave Regina and Emma depleted. Although, she felt they had a lot more to give, they were stronger than any Fae or human that she had been with before. When Bo finally relinquished their chi's, she heard a small whimper escape her lovers' lips.

"Fuck." Emma breathed.

Regina stood from her throne and walked to meet her lovers at the bed. Regina leaned down and kissed Emma with passion and ferocity. Emma moaned into the kiss. Bo leaned over to Emma's body and kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, kissing, licking, and nipping until she reached her breast. Bo licked Emma's areola and flicked her tongue over her nipple before squeezing her breast and taking her nipple in her mouth. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth at the contact as her hips bucked up to contact something anything to get a little release.

Regina broken the kiss and smirked at Emma, "My Knight is impatient. You will cum only when I command you to."

Regina let her hands explore Emma as she bent down to take Emma's other breast into her mouth as her and Bo worked in tandem to bring Emma to the edge.

Emma was lost in breathless moans and praises that left her mouth for the two women who were bringing her pleasure.

Bo released Emma's breast from her mouth with a pop and made her way down Emma's body with a string of kisses and licks trailing down her abdomen and the inside of her thighs as Bo reached her destination and settled her head between Emma's thighs.

Bo blew softly onto Emma's clit before taking it into her mouth, licking and swirling her tongue around the small bud.

Emma cried out in pleasure, "Oh, God!"

Regina released Emma's breast and kissed her way back up Emma's body and whispered in a low throaty voice, "That is a Goddess that is between your legs. How does it feel Em-ma?"

"So…fuck…ing…good." Emma panted and let out another long moan. Bo was spurred on by the moans that were coming out of Emma's mouth that she doubled her efforts and moved her tongue faster. Emma's hips were bucking into Bo's face and Bo wrapped her arms tighter around Emma's thighs holding her in place.

Regina moved from Emma's body and down to where Bo was laid on the bed in between Emma's legs. Regina hovered over Bo's and brought her core down to Bo's bottom and grinded herself against Bo. Bo moaned into Emma's clit causing the vibrations to elicit a string of curses out of Emma.

Regina leaned forward and said wantonly into Bo's ear but, loud enough for Emma to hear. "Do you feel how wet you've made me?"

Bo groaned into Emma's core, which was enough to set Emma off as her body stiffened and she screamed out in pleasure. Bo wasn't finished with her yet as her fingers plunged immediately into Emma and another pleasure filled scream escaped her mouth.

Regina halted her movements and started kissing down Bo's back before reaching her ass where she licked and nipped one cheek and placed a firm slap on the other before wrapping her arm Bo's hips, leaving her bottom raised off the bed. Regina spread her legs further apart to grant her access, with one hand Regina worked Bo's clit in a slow circular motion and with the other she thrusted her hand into Bo's sex. Bo gasped but, did not slow down the pumping of the two fingers she was thrusting into Emma. Bo curled her fingers into Emma as she felt Regina doing the same to her.

Bo and Emma were lost into the sensations, screaming out in pleasure when they felt Regina's magic against their clits vibrating.

"Fuck. I'm going to cum!" Emma yelled.

Bo was thrusting back into Regina as she met her thrust for thrust. "Shit." Bo said as she felt her walls begin to tighten around Regina's fingers.

"Cum for me." Regina said to her lovers, it was enough to push both women over the edge as they both cried out as their orgasm washed over them. It was more powerful than either of them had experienced before. Emma thought she saw the stars as white and black spots blinded her vision. Bo's eyes flashed blue and Regina let a purple tendril of magic escape her to caress her lovers to bring them back down from their high.

Emma and Bo laid in their positions for a few minutes recovering as Regina smiled at them with a wide grin.

"Are you ready for more? Regina asked.

Emma raised her eyebrow and chuckled, "There is more?"

Regina chuckled in response, "That was merely the warm-up."

Bo was surprised by Regina's stamina, she had yet to meet someone's who matched hers. Although, she wasn't sure if Regina had cum yet. She was going to ensure that she did.

Bo went to reach for Regina and Regina waved her hand so that Bo and Emma were both laid on the bed with their arms pinned above their heads. Regina waved her hand again and her magic cock appeared. Regina walked towards Bo and leaned over her body.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Regina asked Bo.

Bo looked down at Regina's new body part and smiled. "It is you I should be asking, if you can handle this."

Regina smirked and waved her hand over Emma and looked away from Bo towards Emma and said," You will feel everything that Bo and I feel. Come closer." Emma moved towards Bo and laid next to her kissing her on the mouth.

Regina took her cock in her hand and lined it up with Bo's entrance. Regina slid in ever so slowly to Bo until she was filling her completely. Emma and Bo both gasped.

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma as she pulled all the way out of Bo to where only the tip of her cock was still inside Bo's wet, tight, velvet walls and then she thrust back inside of her in one hard swift motion.

"Fuucckk!" Bo exclaimed. Regina repeated the motion three more times, pulling out excruciatingly slow and thrusting back inside quick and hard.

Bo grabbed Regina's hips and looked into her eyes that were alit Blue and growled, "Fuck me hard."

Regina growled in return, her irises sparking purple. Regina looked over to Emma who was writhing in pleasure. Emma took hold of Bo's arm and held on for the ride.

Regina spurred on by the sight of the two beautiful women before her quickened her pace, thrusting harder and faster into Bo. Regina set a brutal pace and the sounds of flesh meeting and the wetness that was spilling out of Bo.

Regina felt the coil inside her belly put pushed that feeling aside. She needed her loves to cum at least once, preferably twice before she came inside of the sweet velvet walls that were clinging to her cock.

Regina growled, as she felt Bo's walls clamp down on her cock and felt her walls flutter around her cock as Bo and Emma screamed at their release. Regina didn't slow down as she was spurned on by their screams of pleasure and thrust faster and harder until she felt Bo's walls tighten around her again. It was only then that she allowed her release inside of Bo, which caused another orgasm to ripple through Bo and Emma.

Regina stayed inside of Bo for a few minutes as they all came down from the post-coital high when Regina finally pulled out and her extra member disappeared.

Emma had cuddled into Bo who was lying next to Regina. Regina placed her arm around Bo's stomach and reached to hold Emma's hand.

Emma was the first one to break the silence as the women laid next to each other.

"That was cool." Emma said.

Bo and Regina chuckled.

"Totally cool." Bo co-signed.

"It was adequate." Regina said.

Emma scoffed and Bo laughed.

"You just had to use your 6th grade word Regina." Emma replied rolling her eyes.

"Miss Swan." Regina started and Emma interrupted her, "Regina you just fucked me with your magic and made me cum multiple times. I think we can drop the Miss Swan right now and you could you know call me Emma."

Regina scoffed, "Never."

"You did not too long ago." Emma replied.

Bo interjected, "Emma, I think she took it easy on us our first time together. I don't think you want to ruin her mood right now."

Regina smiled, "Bo understands."

Emma groaned, "Not that I'm complaining. But it that was easy, and it was more intense than our first few times together. What the hell have you been doing? Playing?"

Regina chuckled, "Dear, it is what you call a build up of sorts. You don't just bring out all the tricks the first few times. You must save activities for later. You don't want the bedroom to get boring."

Bo nodded her head in agreement, "She is right. Especially when you can add magic to it. There are so many possibilities, so many possibilities." Bo paused and then continued, "I think I should make a list."

"A list?" Emma questioned before she began to think about the many possibilities.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea, my Dark Queen." Regina said.

"You know, Regina. Would you ever let one of us use?" Emma questioned waving towards Regina's private area.

Regina chuckled, "It would have to be a very special occasion and would not be something that would happen frequently. However, if it is something that you two would be interested in your pleasure is very important to me so I wouldn't oppose it from time to time."

Bo grinned, "I'm usually the top. It seems like I've met someone who tops me."

Regina hummed in agreement.

Emma let out a yawn, "What time is this damn ball?"

Regina chuckled, "Two hours. We should start getting ready and check on Hope."

Emma nodded in agreement, they all unwrapped themselves from each other, and gave each other a kiss.

Two hours later…

Regina stood waiting outside of the Grand ballroom to be announced, the rest of the royal court had already been through the procession, since she was the ruling Queen, she was announced last.

The trumpet blared signaling her entry and Regina stepped forward to enter the room, "Queen Regina of the United Realms, the Dark Kingdom, and Storybrooke" Regina smiled and tried to hide the smirk as the court announcer introduced her. She had come so far and being good actually paid off more than she ever thought, not only did she get Henry's love and respect, she had wonderful children, made a family, and even found her True Love's. If she would have thought a mere 10 years ago that this was where she would never have believed it. It was a long hard road to get to the place that she was in, a happy place, with a lightness to her that she hadn't felt in decades.

Regina proceeded towards her throne as the hundreds of guests bowed before her. Her family was standing beside their thrones waiting for her to sit before they did. Regina walked up the steps to her throne that was black obsidian with her crest in purple and diamond jewels. There were vines with apples that were etched into the throne. When Regina turned around, she smiled at her people, who she swore to protect and to rule fairly and justly. Regina looked to the side and saw Emma on her right side and Bo on her left side. Her children in their thrones behind her and she knew that even though there was a new villain on the rise, that will her family by her side they would defeat anyone that dare tried to harm a member of her family.

The ball lasted into the wee hours of the morning, with everyone dancing, drinking, and enjoying each other's company. Regina danced with Emma, Bo, and her children for she knew that they needed to enjoy these few hours of peace and harmony for she feared that she would have to wear the face of the Evil Queen one last time to protect her family and her kingdom.

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be the Royal Ball. I was more focused on the smut and giving Bo, Emma, and Regina a few hours together for the next few chapters it isn't going to be that easy for them. **

**Next Chapter: Battle Preparations **


End file.
